


Footsteps

by hernameinthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dating, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Season 5A, pre-season 5b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/pseuds/hernameinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s too hot to be September, too hot to be hiking, too hot to be wearing gloves, but Kira still pushes on, following in Scott’s footsteps as he walks ahead of her, turning to hold up a branch every now and again so she can pass easily. Her clothes are clinging to her, pools of damp beneath her arms and at the base of her spine, sweat trickling down the side of her face, but she walks on. Her skin feels like it’s burning, her hair is itching the back of her neck, her feet ache with every step, but she walks on. She keeps her eyes on the back of Scott’s head and thinks, 'I’d do anything to help you, so if this helps you, then fine.'</p><p>OR</p><p>Scott and Kira take a break after season 5a and go hiking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footsteps

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime between s5a and s5b. I don't think there's anything to warn for, but if there is something you want me mention here or in the tags, just let me know.

It’s too hot to be September, too hot to be hiking, too hot to be wearing gloves, but Kira still pushes on, following in Scott’s footsteps as he walks ahead of her, turning to hold up a branch every now and again so she can pass easily. Her clothes are clinging to her, pools of damp beneath her arms and at the base of her spine, sweat trickling down the side of her face, but she walks on. Her skin feels like it’s burning, her hair is itching the back of her neck, her feet ache with every step, but she walks on. She keeps her eyes on the back of Scott’s head and thinks, _I’d do anything to help you, so if this helps you, then fine._

All at once they break out of the trees and onto a cliff, feet kicking up dust, the sky a sharp, shocking blue above them. Scott stops and looks over his shoulder at her, shielding his eyes against the sun with his hand, smiling like a kid on Christmas morning.

“Look,” he calls, pointing towards the edge of the cliff.

Kira stops beside him and follows the line of his hand, gazes down at Beacon Hills through a heat haze. The city is sprawled out beneath them, houses the size of Lego bricks and cars just tiny coloured dots slowly making their way through the network of roads. It’s a magnificent sight, even if it makes her feel slightly queasy.

“Are we stopping here?” she says, looking at Scott’s profile instead.

He looks the way she’s always thought heroes in history textbooks should look, solemn and strong, his eyes a warm brown, his skin shining in the sunlight, beautiful and invincible, unbreakable. He looks that way, but Kira’s never thought it to be true (sometimes she thinks she’s the only one who realises just how human he is), and she’s been proven right time and time again the past few months. Losing Stiles broke him, Theo’s betrayal broke him, her leaving broke him. Scott is all about his friends, his pack, and being alone breaks him.

They can pretend all they like, pretend to be enjoying the heatwave instead of worrying about it, pretend Kira’s gloves aren’t there to stop her hurting people with her touch, pretend today isn’t just a stopgap, a way of delaying the inevitable. But the pretence is fragile, and Kira wants to break it, wants to say everything she didn’t say before she left. She wants him to know that she’s with him, even if she has to leave again for a little while, that she’ll come back, she hasn’t left  _him_.

She opens her mouth, but he speaks before she can.

“You want some water?”

And just like that she loses her nerve. Smiles and takes the bottle, chugging down half of it and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. He watches her, grinning, face free from stress for once, and she thinks pretending isn’t so bad after all, if it makes him smile like that. He spreads out a blanket and gets the sandwiches out of his rucksack, and they sit eating together, looking at Beacon Hills, talking about school and lacrosse and everything except what they need to talk about.

 _One day though,_ Kira promises as she watches him try not to laugh around a mouthful of sandwich,  _One day I’ll tell you._


End file.
